Wish For Christmas Memories
by Actiongirl101
Summary: Garmadon looses his memory after Lloyd wishes to spend Christmas with his dad not being evil. Guess who's got to help Garmy out? Me and Webchow don't own Ninjago! action/ comedy
1. Chapter 1

**Action: Hello!**

**Web: We're back!**

**action: If you read chapter 13 of a Wish for their World then you know we promised you a Christmas story so here it is!**

**web: Welcome to Wish For Christmas Memories! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Webchows POV

The snow was falling lightly on my face. I was outside playing in the snow. It had started snowing really hard last night, on December 19th. I had made ten snow men already. It was really early in the morning, no one was awake yet. I couldnt sleep knowing that there was a beautiful snowy winter land outside and had to come outside. It was almost like a blizzard last night because there was already like 7 feet of snow. Thankfully the snow died down when i came outside. I started singing my own parody of Christmas songs. "Jingle bells, sensei smells, jay just laid an egg! The sonic raider lost a wheel and my garmadon got away! HEY!" I sang. I laughed at myself for quickly coming up with those lyrics. I heard clapping behind me and whizzed around. Zane was standing there. "Oh hey zane! You scared me for a second hehe" i said. "I apologize, i was enjoying your little song. It was quite funny" he said. I giggled. "Thanks bro" i thanked him. I started working on my snow men again. "Do you like the snow?" He asked. "Well its cold, and i have to wear lots of clothes, but yes i like the snow!" I replied. I loved the snow! I just didnt like that i have to wear like 5 coats. I also liked having a snowy Christmas. The sun started rising, and i think the others will be out soon. And i was right, because after i finished one more snow guy with Zane, the ninja, nya, sensei and Action walked out and saw us. "What are you guys doing?" Jay called down. "Playing in snow!" I yelled back. I threw a snowball at him, which ended up hitting Action. Oops! They all jumped down and we had a snow ball fight. Sensei watched us and chuckled. It was me, Zane, Jay and Lloyd against Action, Nya, Kai, and Cole. "Ha take that!" Kai yelled throwing a snowball at Jay. I threw on at Cole, who threw one at Zane, who threw one at action, who threw one at me. We were having so much fun, we didnt realize how fast the time passed. We spent all morning outside, by the time we finished, which was noon, we were all freezing, and soaked in melted snow. We went inside shivering and laughing. Sensei had made us all hot chocolate which was really nice of him. We drank our hot chocolate and sat in the game room and watched tv. Action grabbed some blankets and 'accidentally' only grabbed 7 so she could share one with Kai. Oh Action, only you.

Garmadons POV

it was freezing all night! Its still freezing! And the snakes were bothering me all night! I didnt get one second of sleep. I decided to go out for a walk, anything to get away from these idiots. It was even snowing in the desert! What ever, i walked through the desert, when i heard cheering and sounds of joy. I went to investigate. I hid behind a wall of snow, and saw the bounty. I looked over and everyone was enjoying themselves. I watched my son happily throwing snowballs towards the red ninja, who returned the favor. I shivered in the cold watching them curiously. Webchow was there too, she was throwing a snowball at the black suited ninja, who threw one at the white clothed ninja. How could they be having fun in the freezing cold? They all stopped their snowball war, and went inside. Probably to enjoy the warmth of the indoors, which i didnt have. I continued on my walk to avoid the snakes. I made my way far from any civilization. The cold was unbearable, but it wasnt any different at Ouroborus. The snow started to pick up, and the wind blew harder. Perhaps i should head back though. The snow was blowing so hard, i couldnt see my hand in front of my face. I had to be in the middle of a blizzard, by myself, freezing my butt off. Eventually i found the bounty again. I wasnt going to go inside or anything, but i decided to stay near it so once the snow cleared up, i would know where i was going. I couldnt feel my arms it was so cold. I leaned against a snow wall. I slumped down, i couldnt feel my feet anymore either. Eventually i grew tired from lack of sleep and fell asleep in the freezing cold

Coles POV

We had finished our hot chocolate and were warm and toasty inside the bounty. We had only been inside for a little while, and the snow had really picked up. There had to be 4 more feet since we went out there last. We had docked the bounty last night, and it was now somewhat stuck to the ground so we were not going anywhere, any time soon. Zane had gone to the kitchen for to make some chili. He called us in and all seven of us happily went to the kitchen for some nice warm chili. The girls had finally grown on me, and i now accepted them as part of the team. We met sensei and Zane in the kitchen, where Zane was placing some bowls of chili on the table. Everyone eagerly sat down for some food. We all enjoyed our meal. We were silent, because we were stuffing our face with food. "Mm this is good chili zane" Action said between bites. "Thank you" he said. We continued eating, when i thought about the upcoming holiday. Christmas! "What are we getting each other for Christmas?"i asked. I needed to know what everyone wanted. "I already have the best present ever! I get to live in Ninjago!" Action said. "Agreed!" Web said. Kai and Jay shrugged. "I am happy with what i have" zane said. Nya nodded im agreement. "I know it wont happen, but if i could have one thing for christmas, i would want my dad to no longer be evil" lloyd said. Sensei put a hand on his shoulder. "That would be mine to lloyd, if only that could happen.." Sensei said. Lloyd still seemed okay, like he knew it would never happen, and he was okay with that. I looked outside. "Hey guys the snow died down! Want to go outside again?" I asked. "Yeah!" They all said in unison. We suited up and headed outside.

Webchow's POV

Brrrr it was cold. How much did it snow in just a few hours? We ran outside in excitement. Sensei didnt seem to mind that we were not training or anything. "Wanna build a fort?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement. "Lets build it over there!" Action said pointing at a wall in the snow. We rushed over to the wall. We started digging and building in the snow. "Hey guys...?" Jay said. We all looked over, and he held garmadons helmet. We all ran over and looked with disbelief. "Where did this come from?" Jay asked. I immediately started digging im the snow. A few feet down i found an unconscious Garmadon. I quickly grabbed him. He was freezing! The others gaped in shock. They must've been afraid to find garmadon lying over here. "Dad?" Lloyd asked. "We should get him inside" i said throwing him over my shoulder. "Do we have to?" Kai asked annoyed. "Yeah we have to" i said and ran back to the bounty, the others following. I ran to the ninja's room, lloyd action and Kai followed me, while the others ran to get sensei. I placed the soundless garmadon in kai's bed. "Really? My bed!?" Kai asked annoyed. "What ever kai." I said. "Its okay kai, you can sleep in my arms. Hehehe" action said. Kai backed away from action. "No no its fine, really. I'll sleep on the floor." He said. I laughed and so did lloyd. Then cole, nya, zane, jay, and sensei walked in. "What seems to be the matter?" Sensei asked. I moved out of the way reviling the unconscious garmadon. "I see.." Sensei said. "Where did you find him?" Sensei asked. "I was digging in the snow when i found his helmet, the others came over and web unburied him" jay said. "So he was in the snow?"'sensei asked. "Yeah, and probably for a long time" i answered. "Well then we will keep him here at least until he wakes up. And Kai, lets not have a repeat of last time." Sensei ordered. "Yes sensei.." Kai said guiltily. Action giggled a little. "Then is someone going to watch him?" Cole asked. "OOH OOH ME ME ! PICK ME!" I volunteered. "Yeah.. Sure.. Why not.." Cole said. "Im staying too.." Lloyd added. The guys shrugged and left. "Keep working on our fort!" Lloyd called after them. "Okay!" I heard Action say from down the hall. "Well what do you wanna do?" Lloyd asked. "Um.. Draw?" I offered. "Meh why not?" He said. He took out some pencils from the night stand, i grabbed my sketch book and ripped a few pages out for him. We sat there drawing for a long time, we played tic tac toe too. Then finally, after like three hours of tic tac toe rematches, garmadon started waking up.

Action's POV

We left the freezing Garmadon and went back outside. I wonder how Kai is actually liking the snow, being the ninja of fire and all. Oh well. We walked over to the wall of snow and continued building the fort. Of course being me I tried to stay close to Kai so I can mess up and ask for his help and stuff. Tyron wasn't far away and I knew it. I just can't talk to him out loud with the guys around. The kid was waving his arms around like crazy! What does he want? I continued to build the fort and 'accidentally' made some of the fort fall a little.

"Awe man! Kai can you-" I started, but got cut off by a snow ball hitting my head. I turned around and glared at Tyron. He motioned for me to come here. "Ugh! I'll be right back guys." I walked into the forest a ways before stopping to face the kid. "What Tyron? I was having fun!"

'Why did you bring that guy into you're ship? Isn't he the enemy?' Tyron asked. I sighed.

"Yes Tyron he is the enemy, but he was hurt and we never turn someone who is hurt down," I answered. Tyron merely nodded, but I could tell something was bothering him. "Spill it."

'Can I play with you guys?' He asked with pleading eyes.

"How come you can't play with Tidal?" I asked.

'Because all we ever play is fetch! And he's still looking for the ball I threw yesterday' he answered.

"Alright, you can play with us. But you have to stick close to me so the guys think its me doing whatever it is you're doing. Got it?" I asked. He nodded eagerly and we headed back to the fort. When we got there I noticed that the wall part that fell down was fixed. Rats! Now I have to mess up again!

"Where did you go?" Cole asked when he noticed I was here.

"Oh, nowhere. So how's the fort coming?" I changed the subject.

"Pretty good," Kai said, then got hit in the face with a snowball, curtesy of Tyron. Of course since he was standing next to me everyone thought I was the one that threw it. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" I asked.

"Throwing a snowball at me," Kai answered. I shot a glare at Tyron before smiling.

"You mean like this?" I asked and threw a snow ball at Kai, but he ducked and it hit Jay. Thus starting another snow ball war, with Tyron included. I was laughing and running to avoid snowballs. I wonder how web is doing?

Garmadons POV

Where am i? Why am i so cold? "Hello?" I asked. "Yay! Garmadons awake!" I girl exclaimed. She looked familier. "Whos garmadon?" I asked. The boy in green looked at the girl, who looked at the boy. "What do you mean dad?" The boy asked. "Dad?" I wondered aloud. They once again exchanged worried glances. What was going on? Where am i? In fact, who am i? An elderly man walked in with three cups of hot chocolate. "Brother, i see you're awake now." He said. I was completely confused, and i showed it too. "Is something wrong?" The old man asked. "Uh, sensei, can we talk you outside?" The boy asked. The old man nodded and they left.

Sensei's POV

We walked into the hall, i handed them some more hot chocolate, the other i had made for my brother. "So what is the problem? Has something happened?" I asked. "Uh, well, i think he's lost his memory.." Webchow said. "His memory?" I repeated. "Yeah.. His memory.. I dont supose you have some random magical tea that can fix him, do you?" She asked. "No, sadly i do not." I answered. "Well what do we do? My dad dosnt remember me!" Lloyd exclaimed. "We'll just have to trigger his memory, if the others come in, tell them about this too." I said. They nodded and we walked back into the room. Garmadon was playing with the blanket on kai's bed. I handed him the hot chocolate. "Okay brother, i know you dont remember us, but we're going to try and bring back you're memory, understand?" I asked he nodded his head. "Is there anything you remember at all?" I asked. He was silent before he spoke. "Not a thing." He said. I sighed. "We'll take care of it sensei, you should go find a way that we can bring it all back." Lloyd said. "Alright. I'll be in my room, if be remembers anything, report it to me." I said, and with that, i left.

Garmadons POV

I didnt know these people, they all seemed familiar, but i couldnt figure it out. The one who says he is my brother left. I drank the hot chocolate he gave me, because i was so cold. "So dad, you sure you dont remember me?" The boy asked. "No, im sorry.." I said. "Wait, do you remember being evil?" The girl asked. "No.. But is that why i have four arms?" I asked. "Oh this is gonna be a looong night!" She said. "Wait, so he isnt evil?" The boy asked. "Well, he is, but he dosnt know it.." The girl said. "So.. My Christmas wish kinds came true?" The boy asked. "Uh.. Yeah i guess so!" The girl said. "So who am i?" I asked. "Well, you're lord garmadon. An evil guy who wants to recreate ninjago in his own image. And you're awesome and im freaking obsessed with you and.. I have an idea to try and jog your memory!" She exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "Okay stand up" she said. I was confused but did it anyways. I stood up, and she hugged me. Hugged me!? Wait a second... A few memories came running back. I remembered.. How the first time she met me, she ran up and hugged me, nearly killing me. Then how i almost danced to death, and then how she took me back to some snake city. I also remember how she was absolutely crazy, and that she hugged me alot. I remembered after that night we went back to the snake city, i was calling somebody, who ever it was, and that she had escaped some cage she was in. And then how i got really mad at something and how afterwards, she gave me a massage, and i had my first ever taco. I remember someone knocking down the door to the room we were in, and how i had a huge pain in my head. I remember her helping me with that, and somehow she managed to make it go away. And thats all i remembered. "Anything?" She asked letting go. "I remember when we first met, and how nice you were for no reason" i said. "Yay! It worked!" She exclaimed. Then four colorful pajama people walked into the room. "Oh great, he's awake" the red one said annoyed for what ever reason. "Uh, guys, i need to explain something to you outside." Said the green boy. He tool them into the hall. "What else can we do?" The girl asked to no one in particular. I drank the rest of my hot chocolate. "Oh oh! I have an idea.. Again!" She said. But before she could continue, i had to ask. "Wait.. Is your name webshow?" I asked. "Close, webchow, but yay! You remembered.. Kinda.. Okay, well anyways, maybe if i showed you these.." She pulled out a device and touched the screen. "Okay, i have pictures on my iphone, lets see if you remember them.." She said. She held up her phone with a picture of me. "Remember this? When you found out your son was the green ninja?" She asked. I shook my head no. It was familiar, but i just didnt know. She showed me a few more pictures, which were the same way, before the pajama guys came in. "Did you get anything else?" The green one asked. The girl, i mean webchow, shook her head no. "So now we have to live with him? Uugh i hate this!" The red one said. I was confused by his anger towards me, and webchow saw it. "You two are not the best of friends garmadon" she said. I nodded with understanding, but why did he hate me? Oh well. "Hey guys, im going to see if i cant get him to remember me, can i be alone?" The green boy asked. They all shrugged and left. "Lets see... How can i make you remember me..? Oh wait! I have a picture, from when i was a baby dad! Let me just get it.." He said. He went to a pillow on s bed im guessing was his. He fished something out from the pillow case. "I dont remember what was going on exactly in this picture because i was to little, but i hope you remember" he said, handing me a picture. I was in it holding a child that looked like the boy in green. I didnt have four arms however. Than i remembered. "Lloyd?" I asked. His face lit up in excitement and he hugged me. "What do you remember now dad?" He asked. "I just remember you being my son.. And that you're the green ninja. And i remember when you were a little kid, and how much i love you." I said. He held me tighter and i hugged back. "Good to have you back dad" he said. I still barely knew who i was. But i was glad i could remember my son, and my friend... I think shes my friend, she acts like it.. But It was good to remember that. "What about the guy who says im his brother?" I asked lloyd. "Oh, uncle wu? I guess he might have something, you can ask him" lloyd said. He led me down the hall to where i guess this 'wu' slept. I opened the door. "Hello brother, have you remembered anything yet?" He asked. "Well, i remember when i first met webchow, and i remember lloyd being my son" i informed him. "I believe i have a way for you to remember me." He said. "Come in" i walked in when he said that. Lloyd had left to where ever. "Hopefully, you'll remember with this." He said, handing me a katana. I held it in my hands. I remembered him being my brother, and being the best of friends. "What do you remember?" He asked. "Just that we have been the best of brothers" i answered. "You dont remember what happened with that katana?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Maybe thats a good thing" he said. "But i want to remember, i need to remember, do you know what its like to wake up and know nothing of your origin?" I asked. "You're right, its just that it isnt a pleasant memory" he sighed. "Wu.. Right?" I asked. He nodded. "Why dont you get some rest, you may have my bed if you like" he offered. although i had been unconscious for how ever long, i was still tired, and still kind of cold, so i took the offer geatfully and he showed me to his bed, where i fell asleep. But questions still remainded. Like, who was i?

Jay's POV

Lloyd had asked us to leave so he could talk to garmadon himself. Webchow had left to talk with Nya and Action about the whole thing. We left to the game room to talk. "I cant believe we have to live with him! Again!" Kai yelled in frustration. "On the bright side, he dosnt have his memory, so he dosnt remember being evil" cole said. "I bet he wont get his memory back by Christmas!" I said. "I bet he'll get it all back by then" cole said. "Wanna make this interesting?" Kai asked. We nodded with devious grins. "Okay, i say he'll get it back before Christmas, so im with Cole, Jay, you think he wont get it back in time for Christmas, if he does get it back before, we win. If he dosnt, you win." Kai explained. "And if i win?" I asked. "If you win we'll... We will dress up Garmadon as Santa Clause, and we'll be his elves!" Kai wagered. "But if we win, which we will, you will have to be his elf!" Kai added. "What about Zane?" Cole asked. "I do not choose to pick a side" Zane answered him. "Then its settled. Its the 19th today, and the day is almost over. So we have six days until we see who wins!" Kai exclaimed. "How do you plan on getting Garmadon to dress as Santa Clause?" Zane asked. "Well when i win, he still wont have his memory back, so we'll say its something he has always done for lloyd." I said. "And when we win, we'll just tell him that.. Its for someone else's misery, im sure he'll go along with it. And if not we'll say that Lloyd wanted him to do it." Cole said. "And one rule, we are not to get involved with tampering with his memory." I said. Kai and Cole nodded in agreement. "I wish you guys luck with your silly bet." Zane said. And we played video games for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Action: Well that was fun. **

**Web: WE'RE STILL HERE!**

**Action: I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW THE WORLD WASN'T GONNA END! HA! HA!**

**Web: Hooray for no world destruction!**

**Action: Read-**

**web: and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Action: And we're Back!**

**Web: Happy Almost Christmas Eve!**

**Action: Yep! Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

~December 20th. Six full days left until Christmas~

Webchow's POV

I slept in for an hour, and woke up hungry. I went to the kitchen and found the ninja, nya, Action and sensei sitting down enjoying cereal. Well, sensei wasnt eating anything, just drinking some warm tea. "Good morning!" Zane said brightly. "Sup my buds." I welcomed them. "How did you sleep?" Sensei asked. "Fine. I had a weird dream but nothing out of the ordinary" i said. "What kind of dream?" Action asked me. I walked over to her, and whispered in her ear. "You were hugging kai, and i was hugging garmadon, and we were hugging them so hard, skittles were flying out of their ears" i whispered. She covered her mouth and laughed. I joined in. "What?" Kai asked. We only stopped laughing for a second and looked at him, and laughed even harder. Finally we stopped laughing. Then a confused garmadon walked into the room. "Hey garmy!" I said, running up hugging him.. Again! "Oof!" He made a sound. "Uh.. Hi?" He said confused. I let go and went back to the table. Kai scowled at Garmadon. I wish he would lay off, but i know that he hates garmadons guts. Garmadons stomach growled, so i think thats why he came out. I giggled. "Hungry?" I asked. He nodded. I decided to get him some food.

Garmadons POV

I woke up and right away my stomach started growling. No one was near, and i had no idea where to go. But i got up and went to find the kitchen. I searched everyroom, and of coarse the last room i went into was the dining hall, where everyone was eating. I walked into the room, where i immediately got a dirty look from the red one, and Webchow hugged me. I didn't expect that and made a sound from impact. "Hey Garmy!" She welcomed me. Garmy? Nevermind. "Uh hi?" I said still confused. She let go, and my stomach growled again. "Hungry?" She asked. I nodded yes. She smiled and grabbed some cereal and a bowl, and poured cereal into the bowl, along with some milk. I awkwardly sat down at the table. All four pajama people were staring at me with dirty looks. Web set down some cereal in front of me, and i awkwardly took a bite. The red one looked disgusted for what ever reason. "Im going to outside.." He said, not taking his stare off me. "Wait for us kai.." The blue one said. And all the pajama people left except my son. I sat in the room, with webchow, my son, my brother, and two other girls i didnt know. Wu sighed, "excuse them, they're just.." He started. "Just never mind them, my brother can be hot headed" the girl in red said. "Whats your name?" I asked. "Nya" she said."oh okay" i said starting to eat my cereal less awkwardly. "Hey dad?" Lloyd asked. "What?" I asked. "Do you think.. That.. You know because you dont remember being evil... We could do something.. Together? Like father son?" He nervously asked. "I dont see why not" i said. His face brightened up. "What did you have in mind?" I asked. "Go play in the snow" he said. He seemed to old to be playing in the snow, but everyone else was already playing in the snow like children, so i agreed. I finished my food, and we went outside. The other guys were out there too, but we stayed distant from them. The girls went over there too, to do what ever they were doing. I was busy watching them for whatever reason, when i felt a snowball hit the back of my head, i turned around and lloyd had a pile of snowballs, and was Laughing. I made a snowball and threw it at him, knocking him down, we laughed and started throwing snowballs at each other. "Hey no using extra arms!" Lloyd yelled jokingly. "You want me to hold them behind my back?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah!" He said. I rolled my eyes and laughed, and held two of my arms behind my back. "Happy?" I asked. He responded by throwing another snowball. We had a full out snowball fight. I was cold, and barely knew who i was. But spending time with my son made me forget about all the problems. Eventually we grew tired, and fell over in the snow next to eachother. "I love you dad" he said. "I love you too son" i said. He started moving in the snow. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I dunno, making snow angels i guess" he said. I started moving my arms too. I wonder what day i had woken up, and how long i was out. "Hey son, what day is it?" I asked. "December twentieth" he said. That means that Christmas is soon. I had to get him a Christmas present than.. But i dont know what to get him. "What do you want for Christmas?" I asked. "Nothing." He said. "Nothing?" I questioned. "Yeah, nothing. I already got what i wanted" he said. "Whats that?" I asked. "For you to not be evil, and to spend some time together" lloyd said. That made me feel.. Well.. Happy, my son's only wish was to have some time together with me, Which meant alot to me. Knowing that my son loved me was all needed. Having my family was all i needed. Of coarse i still wanted to know who i was. But right now, that didnt matter to me.

Kai's POV

look at them. Over there laying in the snow. Boy i hope i dont lose this bet, because i hate garmadon! And i definitely do not want to be his elf! Jay had started working on the fort, which i dont know why we were making it, it was childish. But i had to admit, it was fun to play in the snow. We spent hours just building three of the walls! And by the time we finished the third wall, i was freezing, and drenched in freezing water, that was melted. I went back inside, and so did Action. Of coarse she was the only one who went inside with me! Not that i didnt like that, but i can only imagine the number of hugs i'll get. We both changed into warm dry clothes that were not soaked in melted snow. We met up in the hall, and we went to the game room. There, she challenged me to a game of fist to face two. "Challenge accepted" i said. We battled it out. "Ha ha! I win!" I yelled. " rematch!" She declared. That time she won. We played for hours without realizing how long it had been. I looked over at a clock, it was five!? Well that explains why im hungry. And it was Cole's turn to cook, so i was not excited. We left to the kitchen where Cole had whipped up some stuff he called 'pork chops'. Pork chops my butt! I sat down next to jay and Action. And of coarse, garmadon across from me. "Whos ready for some food!" Cole asked excitedly. He set down a plate of 'pork chops' and everyone unwillingly took some. Except garmadon, who was happy to take some. Freak. "So any memory progress?" Jay asked. " uh.. No" garmadon said. Jay gave me a triumphant look. 'Its not over yet!' I mouthed to him. He stuck out his tongue. "Uh, what are you two doing?" Nya asked. "Nothing!" We said in unison. "Riight..moving on" she said. That was close, im sure she wouldnt improve on this bet. Everyone else gave us confused looks, but went back to eating their 'pork chops'. I couldnt help but stare at garmadon with disgust, how does this guy eat this crap? We finished our dinner, and had to clean up. I went over to the sink, and washed off my plate and turned around. When i turned around, i knocked into garmadon, making him drop his plate and it shattered eveywhere. "Watch it!" i yelled. Why was he always in my way!? Instead of doing anything the real garmadon would do, he clumsily picked it up. I dont know if i hate him more without his memory, or with it, but either way, i hated him. "Uh, sorry" he said. I just rolled my eyes and walked away, kicking broken plate all over. All eyes were on me, probably thinking i was a jerk. He was the one who got in my way. In fact, he was the idiot who lost his memory in the first place. if he hadnt, he wouldnt be here! I left the room and went to the bedroom. A few minutes later, Zane walked in. "Is something troubling you brother?" Zane asked. "Yeah there is! I have to live with garmadon! Again! And this time, its during Christmas!" I said. "You have to realize kai, he just lost his memory, he dosnt know who he is, or that he's even evil. And you probably just hurt his feelings by not helping or anything" zane said. "Do you not remember who he is!? The darklord! The guy who kidnapped my sister! I hate him! And i will never be friends with the guy, even if he did turn good. I wish he never came here! I wish we never found him. Let him suffer in the cold for all i care!" I said a bit to harshly. "Perhaps you just need to cool down a little bit" zane suggested. I wouldnt admit it, but he was right. I crossed my arms and lied down on my bed. Zane sighed and left.

Garmadons POV

I just heard everything. I was walking down the hall, and heard them talking about me. I really dont remember taking his sister, or being an evil lord. Although i didnt have my memory back, i had a feeling i knew how i was viewed by others. I was someone that nobody liked. Someone that had done something pretty bad, to make people hate me so much. I felt like i kinda didnt want my memory back, if i was that bad of a person. Maybe the red one was right. Maybe i should still be suffering in the cold right now. Maybe i shouldn't have been rescued. Feeling unwanted, i left outside, into the freezing snow. I didnt know what i was doing, but i didnt feel welcome back there anymore.

Webchow's POV

I know kai hates garmadon, but did he really have to just walk off like that? I helped garmadon clean up his mess, and so did Action. Cole said he would do the dishes, and we all left to do stuff. Jay stopped me in the hall. "Hey web, i have a question" he said. "Whats that?" I asked. "I have to go into town to pick up a present for nya, its a surprise, and i dont trust the others to keep it a secret, and i dont want go alone just incase" he said. "So you want me to go with you?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. "Sure, let me go get my jacket." I said. I went to our room, and grabbed my jacket. I put it on, along with some boots, and walked into the hall, where jay waited. "Lets go bro hammy ham!" I said. And we left. We walked over towards ninjago city, to a jewelry store. We went to the counter, where a lady stood. "Hello may i help you?" She asked. "Yeah, i was having a necklace engraved, do you have it?" Jay asked. "Oh you're one of the ninja! Yeah its right back here, let me get it!" She said walking into another room. We waited a few minutes until she came back with a box. "This one right?" She asked opening the box. Inside was a gold necklace with a heart. On the heart it read 'Nya' in pretty cursive handwriting. There was a small diamond dotted at the end of her name. Aaaw! "Yep thats the one!" Jay said. He took the box and handed the lady some money, and thanked her. We walked out of the store and headed towards the bounty. "Aw thats so sweet jay!" I said. His face turned red. "Oh this, its just a Christmas present, its nothing" he said. I giggled. "You guys are so cute together!" I said. His face turned a little redder. "Uh thanks" he said. "Do you think she'll like it?" He asked. "She'll love it!" I said. He smiled. "Well good, because it means alot to me if she likes it" he said. "I thought it was just a silly old present?" I asked sarcastically. "You know its not!" He said. "Well dont worry, she'll love it" i said. "Can you hide it so she cant see it, and the guys wont either?" He asked. "Yeah i can" i agreed. He handed me the box. "Dont let anything happen to it!" He said. "I promise" i said. I hid it in my pocket as we came to the bounty. We walked inside, where everyone seemed to be in a frantic rush for some reason. "Whats going on?" Jay asked. "Where have you been!?" Cole asked. "Christmas shopping, why are you guys running around?" I asked. "We kinda.. Sorta.. Lost, garmadon.." He said. "What!? How do you lose a grown man!?" I asked. "I dont know!" He yelled. "Alright i'll be right back" i said. I went to my room, and put the box in my back pack, in a deep pocket. No one goes through my back pack, so it should be safe. But just in case, i also put the box in an old empty paper bag. I ran out into the hall, where even sensei was nervously searching. "Where have we already looked?" I questioned. "We know hes not in the control room, kitchen, game room, or our bedroom" action said. "And not in my room" sensei added. "Got it" i said. They didnt say anything about the ninja's room, at least not specifically, so i checked in there. All i found was a sleeping kai. Of coarse he dosnt care. I still had on my jacket and boots, so i ran outside and checked the deck. I searched long enough, and found some foot prints headed in the opposite direction of the city. They were hardly noticeable because of the snow that had already fallen, but i carefully studied their direction and followed them, without thinking of telling anyone that i had left. I walked in silence as snow fell down. It would start snowing lightly, then it would come raging down. Then it would slow down, and then it would come down faster again. It only made the footprints a little harder to see, so i sped up, and was pretty much running to keep up with the snow fall. Soon i saw a figure in the distance and excitedly ran over to it. When i got closer, i found that it was just a rock, but as i investigated more, i found garmadon sitting on the other side of it. "What are you d-doing out here!?" I asked shivering. "I l-left" he said. "Why?" I asked. "B-because im n-not wanted" he shivered. "B-because of kai?" I asked. He nodded. He had nothing to keep him warm, so he was shaking like crazy.i wrapped half of my own jacket around him so that we shared it. Aw, i was sharing my jacket with lord garmadon, how many people get to say that? Not many thats for sure. We started walking back, following my own footsteps. "D-do people really hate m-me?" Garmadon asked. I sighed. "Well, yeah.. B-But i dont hate you, and lloyd dosnt hate you, and wu d-dosnt hate you" i said. "B-but most people do?" He questioned. "Yeah, but dont let that get to you" i said. I could tell the cold was really getting to him, because he kept slowing down. Eventually i just gave him my entire jacket. I had a sweatshirt underneath, and although i was cold, i wasnt out here as long as he was. I could see a light in the distance, and knew it was the bounty. "I-im afraid t-to go b-back" he said, now shivering more than before. "Why is th-that?" I asked. "B-because, besides you m-my b-brother, and lloyd. They all hate m-me" he said. He was so scared when he wasnt evil. "It will b-be fine" i said. We finally got to the bounty, which was impossible to climb the sides when you cant feel your arms or legs. In fact, after i remembered i was stretchy, and stretched myself up, garmadon could barely even start climbing. I had to stretch my arms down, pick him up, and pull him all the way up. We walked into the bounty, where everyone had given up apparently, because no one was searching anymore. But walking into the kitchen with garmadon and seeing a clock, i noticed it was almost eleven at night! Garmadon sat down at the table in the kitchen, still shivering like crazy, and still wearing my jacket. I was still shivering a little too, so i grabbed some hot chocolate, and we went into the game room where there was still a pile of blankets. We sat on the couch, i turned on the tv, and flipped through channels, there was nothing on, so i just left it on the news channel so we had some light. Garmadon had like ten blankets, and was STILL shivering. Kai was so getting it in the morning. Garmadon did take off my jacket in the kitchen, and his skin was freezing! It was crazy cold! After an hour, he finally, FINALLY! Stopped the shivering. "Do you think i'll ever get my memory back web?" He asked. "Of coarse you will" i said. "Did i really kidnap the red one's sister?" He asked. "You mean kai? Yeah.. You kinda did" i said. He frowned. "I dont remember that. Why did i do it?" He asked. "Well, because you wanted the sword of fire. You wanted all the weapons actually" i explained. "I wish i didnt" he said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because i dont like who i think i am" he said. "Im sure once you get your memory back, the evil will kick back in, and you'll be fine again" i said. "But i dont want to be evil" he said. I sighed. "Destiny is a pain in the butt like that" i said. "Will we still be friends?" He asked. Yay! He saw me as a friend! "Forever and always!" I said. He started yawning. And then i yawned, and laughed a little. "What?" He asked. "You gave me the yawn" i said. He yawned again. "Well dont give it back!" He said. We laughed a little more. He finished his hot chocolate, and so did i.

* * *

**Web: That dream I mentioned at the beginning I actually dreamt!**

**Action: And so did I!**

**Web: On the same night! It was cool!**

**Action: Really cool!**

**Web: Farewell. Read-**

**Action: And Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Action: Now we know its after Christmas, but-**

**Web: We definitely plan on finishing this.**

**Action: I was gonna say that!**

**Web: Too bad. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

~december 21st, four full days until Christmas~

Still Webchow's POV

the clock struck twelve and it was December twenty first! Garmadon and i were almost asleep, when the sounds of a clock went off, waking us both up. We started drifting back to sleep, but between the sleepy dream world, and the real world, i heard footsteps. Then sensei walked in. Being half asleep, i didnt know if i was dreaming or not. Garmadon seemed to already be asleep. Sensei smiled at us and turned off the tv. He whispered something about how he was glad we were safe and left, and i quickly fell asleep.

Garmadons POV

I woke up rather late for the morning. I was still tired, and web was across from me on the couch. Remembering the events of last night, i smiled at her kindness. She was still sleeping, so i woke her up. "Noo..im sleeping!" She complained groggily. "Web get up!" I said. "Fine but you owe me a marsh mellow" she said. She sat up and brushed through her hair. "How bad is my hair?" She asked. "Its fine" i said. "Well good!" She said. She stood up and stretched out her arms and yawned. "Was i dreaming, or did sensei wu walk in here last night?" She asked. "No i think he was here. I couldnt tell i was half asleep" i said. "Same" she replied. I stood up, and we walked into the hall. She was the first one to walk into the kitchen where every one except my brother sat glumly. Everyone ran up and hugged her. "Where were you last night?" Asked the black suited one. "Why did you leave!?" Asked nya. "Guys really? I was just getting garmadon, what do you think?" She said. "Wait, you found him?" Asked the other girl, as they all started noticing me behind her. "Yeah i did, now wheres breakfast im hungry?" She asked. "Uh, its almost noon" the blue one said. "Well, we slept in. Although we did get back at almost midnight so you know." She said. "Well we're glad you're back web" said the red one. All of them seemed to care more about her than myself. I sat down, in between lloyd and web. "So really, where is some food, im hungry!" Web said. "I'll make some sandwiches" the white suited ninja offered. "Thanks zane!" Web said. "What kind of sandwich does everyone want?" Zane asked. "Ham is good with me" the blue one said. Nya nodded, and cole said "same here" "grilled cheese please!" Web's friend said. "I guess i'll have that too." Kai agreed. "Yeah, grilled cheese sounds good" lloyd said. "BLT!" Web said. "I'll have that too.." I said nervously. I dont know why i was so nervous around everyone else. Zane made sandwiches and passed them out. He made himself a ham sandwich too. We all ate in silence, except the crunching of toasted bread from the BLT's and grilled cheese's. my brother walked in to the room. "Good morning. Brother, web. I trust that you have slept well?" He asked. Because we were both chewing, we smiled and nodded. "I would like to talk to you after you're done. You two may come to my room when you're finished." He said. Web gave him a thumbs up, and i nodded in agreement. He smiled and left the room. "Oooooh you're in trooouuble!" Web's friends said. Web swallowed and said. "Oh hush action. He's just giving us..cake" she said. "Cake!?" Cole said. "Theres no cake Cole" jay said. Web and i finished and knocked on wu's door. "Please, come in" he said opening the door. We walked in and wu sat on the floor. We shrugged and sat down too. "I am pleased to see you're both safe" wu said. We nodded and he continued. "But brother, i must know why did you leave?" He asked. I was afraid he would. "Well.. It was.. Kai? Kai. He just.. I dunno.. He said a few things, so i left.." I tried explaining. "Mhm.." He said like he expected more. Thankfully web came in. "Kai made garmadon break a plate, he got mad and blamed it all on garmadon, stepped on the pieces as he walked out of the room. What ever kai said i dont know" she said. Wu sighed in annoyance. "His metal is loud, is it not?" He asked. "Sure?" I said confused. "I just wanted to know the meaning of your disappearance. Thank you." He said. We stood up ready to leave when he said one more thing. "Thank you webchow for safely bringing him back" wu said. "It was a pleasure" she said, and we left. "I'll be right back. Im gonna ask Action something." She said, and ran down the hall. I didnt know what to do so i leaned against the wall, and waited. And of coarse Kai walked by, giving me a dirty look. Why was he still mad!? If anything i should be the mad one. He left and web came back. "What did you do?" I asked. "I asked Action if she could have a little talk to kai about his manners" she said. "I see.." I said.

Actions POV

I skipping down the hall minding my own business when web walked up.

"Hey Action! Can I ask you a favor?" She asked. I stopped skipping and turned to her.

"Sure! What's up?" I asked.

"Kai is being really rude and mean to Garmadon and I was wondering if you could talk to him about it, maybe show him a manner or two?" She said. I grinned ear to ear at the thought of spending more time with Kai.

"No prob Bob!" I replied. She smiled at me.

"Thanks!" She said and ran back down the hall. Probably to spend more time with Garmadon. I left to go find Kai. I skipped down the hall to the game room where Jay and Lloyd were.

"Hey guys, you seen Kai?" I asked.

"Noooo," Jay exaggerated. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk out the door when I got tackle hugged by Kai. Are we still in the hug war thing? Sweet.

"Ahh!" I yelled in shock.

"Gotcha back!" Kai said.

"I thought you guys agreed to stop the hug war thing," Lloyd said.

"I never agreed to that nor will I ever!" I said quickly and hugged Kai again. Kai rolled his eyes and smiled. I smiled back and then remembered why I was looking for him and let go. "Hey, Kai, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he shrugged an followed me to Nya's room. Once again I am lucky she's not in here. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"You being so mean to Garmadon!" I replied. His look hardened.

"I have a right seeing as how he's been such a jerk in the past! The guy kidnapped my sister!" Kai said a little loudly.

"I know what he did dude! I've seen everything he did, does, and will do! But right now he needs help that we can deliver! Remember what you said after going back in time? Somethings are better left in the past, come on, let's just prepare for the future. You're going against your own words by holding the past against Garmadon. He doesn't even know who you are," I said. Kai seemed to think about it, but went back to the way he was before.

"I don't care if he remembers me or not! I will never forgive him for what he's done!" He said with venom in his voice.

"What is wrong with you?! Why can't you put it through your thick skull that he needs help! That he might actually become friends with you? That maybe, just maybe, he could give up evil if we all showed him what he's done wrong?!" I shouted.

"That's just it! He'll never change! He'll never stop being evil!" Kai argued back. My hand came back and then across his face. I just slapped him! Hard enough to leave a mark.

"Don't you get it? He has stopped being evil! He's giving Lloyd the dad he deserves! He's giving Sensei the brother he's needed! And he's making an effort to be nice and become friends with you!" I yelled and slapped him again. Kai held a hand to his cheek and had a shocked look on his face. I was practically crying right now. I turned to leave and stopped with my hand on the door nob. I looked at Kai again. "Kai. Right now you are not the ninja I have a crush on. You are a mixture of my brother and uncle, plus evil Garmadon and overlord combined. I know you can't see the monster you've become, but I can. And if you're going to continue being a monster, then you're going to be treated like one." With that I left, with tears streaming down my face. I hated saying that, but it needed to be said. I quickly went into the bathroom and dried my tears.

'Hello Spirit Queen,' a all to familiar voice said.

"What do you want John?" I asked annoyed.

'Just checking up on you. I see your powers are improving' John replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," I said and left the bathroom. I went into my room and laid down on my makeshift bed, drifting off to sleep.

Garmadon's POV

I was in the game room with Nya, web, and my son. After web came back in the hall and told me that she asked action to talk to kai, lloyd walked over and asked us if we wanted to play video games. We agreed, and went to the game room. In there Nya was looking for something but stopped and greeted us when we walked in. Lloyd invited her to play too, and we sat down and played some video games. Some how i kept winning, not every time, but eighty percent of the time i would win. I didnt even know what game we were playing. Hours deep into gaming, i beat the high score. I was now in first, followed by kai's, then web's, then lloyds and Action. "Whoo hoo! Way to go dad!" Lloyd cheered. "You some how managed to get ten thousand more points than kai!" Nya exclaimed. "I thought i was the biggest gamer in here! Back home i play video games all day long!" Web said. I started feeling a heck of a lot more welcomed than last night. "I dont know what to say, but.. In your face!" I said competitively. "You could say what i say" web said. "What do you say?" I asked. "I usaully say, 'well you know, i did have some chicken nuggets dipped in awesome sauce for lunch' and then people reply by saying something about me being crazy" she said. "And we all know you are!" Lloyd said. "Its what i do!" Web said proudly, and we all laughed. Then kai walked in. "Hey nya, have you seen my... What are you guys doing?" He asked. "We're playing video games, and dad totally destroyed your high score!" Lloyd said proudly. "You mean my high score.. Of ninety thousand, five hundred and eleven points!?" He asked, already fuming with anger. Uh oh.. "Yeah, he beat it by a little more than ten thousand points!" Nya said. His face grew red with anger, and he looked like he wanted to punch my face into a wall. It was just a silly game, why does he care so much? "Its just a game.. I was barely even trying.." I tried saying to calm him down. "JUST A.. IT IS NOT JUST A GAME, AND HOW DO YOU NOT TRY!? YOU CANT JUST-" he was cut off. "Knock it off kai, it is just a game" nya said. Kai stormed off out of the room. "Why does he keep getting mad?" I asked. "Hes just being a grinch" web said. "Whats a grinch?" I asked. She shook her head and laughed. "I dont think anyone in ninjago knows what a grinch is" she said. "I wish he would lay off" nya said. "Cant i say something to make him trust me more?" I asked. "You can try, but it will probably fail" lloyd said. "Better to have tried and failed, than then to have never tried at all" web said. "What?" Lloyd asked. "I dunno, some teacher i had always said that.. He was crazy too.." She said. "Well then i guess i'll try.." I said. "Good luck, you're gonna need it" nya said. "If he goes bonkers just call us for reinforcements" web said. I nodded and left. I was not looking forward to this.

Kai's POV

why is Nya sticking up for him!? He's the one that kidnapped her! And he thinks its just a game!? It took me four whole days to get that score! Four days! I walked back to my room, infuriated. He cant just come in here, and make me look bad like this! I bet he did have his memory back, and he was trying to get the others to not trust me or something. Thats definitely his plan. I kicked the bed in fury, which wasnt a very good idea. Then, as if on cue, garmadon walked in. "What are you doing here?" I asked angered. "To see if i can get you to trust me.." He said a little nervously. "Well you're wasting your time! I will never trust you, you idiot!" I yelled, the anger hatred getting to me. "But why not?" He asked. "Why not? WHY NOT!? How about because you're lord garmadon, and i hate you!" I yelled. He looked a little alarmed by my outbursts. "And i bet you're just faking this! You're pretending to not remember anything! In fact, you probably hate your son, and you're using him to gain everyone's trust! Well i am not falling for it!" I yelled. He looked at me confused. "But i dont remember anything, and i do love my son." He said. "Why dont we settle this?!" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked, and i pinned him against the wall. "I mean, lets end this. Right now." I challenged. He tried pushing my hand away from his throat, where i was unknowingly choking him. He started to franticly scramble from my firm grip, but i didnt let go. If i had realized i was choking him i would have, but i didnt know. "St.. Stop!" He begged choking for air. Then i realized i was choking him. I let go, and realized not only was choking him, but i had held him in the air by the throat against the wall. Sensei would have killed me. He dropped to his feet, and gasped for air. Oops? "Just. Get. Out." I demanded, still seething with anger. He quickly got up, and ran out the door, where i quickly slammed it on him.

Garmadons POV

That was close. I never want to even be in the same room as him again! He slammed the door behind, and i leaned against the wall to catch my breathe. Its official, im afraid of him. From what i know, im sure the original me wouldnt have been so scared, and probably would have ripped his head off, but i dont remember the old me. I sat there for a moment longer before returning to the game room. "Bad?" Nya asked. "Very." I said. "We could hear him when he yelled" lloyd said. "What exactly happened?" Web asked. I didnt want to say he was choking me, because they would yell at him, and he would be even madder, and i would be in some deep poo. "He just got really mad so i left" i lied. "We'll get him chill pills for Christmas" web said, and we all laughed. "I just realized something.." Lloyd said. "Whats that?" I asked. "I forgot to get some presents.." Lloyd said. "All of them!?" Nya asked. "No i just need something for Cole, Zane, and uncle, i know what im getting him already, i just need to get it.." He said. "Whatcha getting him?" Web asked. "Tea" lloyd said. "Oh hey, same here!" Nya said. "But did you get him the super awesome epic dragon tea that is awesome and stuff?" Web asked. "No.." Nya said. We all laughed a little. "Well, are we going Christmas shopping?" Web asked. "Yeah, might as well" nya said. "I'll tell sensei that we'll be gone for a while" lloyd said and ran out the door. We went into the hall and nya and web went into their room, and came out with some jackets on. "Arn't you going to get a coat?" Nya asked. "I dont have one" i admited. "Hmm.. Just a second" web said and ran into her room. Lloyd came running down the hall, with his own coat on. "Are we ready?" He asked. "Just a second.." Nya said. Web ran out of her room. "Okay, so all i have is this sweatshirt, and its way to big because its from the men's section, but it had a glow in the dark skeleton design so i had to get it.. It dosnt have four arms, but you could rip holes in it" she said. She tossed it to me. "Put it on" she instructed, and i slipped it on over my helmet and head. "You want some extra arm holes?" She asked. "Its fine." I said, and we left.

Webchow's POV

we walked through a huge mall in ninjago city. It was kinda funny, because people were running away when they saw garmadon, and we would have to tell them he was just Christmas shopping. Hopefully they wouldnt call the police though, but so far they hadnt. "Thats a big crowd over there" nya said, looking at a huge crowd in front of one of the store outlets. "Lets go check it out!" Lloyd said curiously. We walked into the crowd. We all got pushed into the middle, and i lost nya, lloyd and garmadon, as we were pushed into the crowd. "Whats with the hooplah?" I asked some random shopper. "Hooplah?" He asked. "Excitement, why is everyone crowded around here?" I said over the noise of the crowd. "Ooh, hooplah! Yeah, theres a huge sale starting in five minutes, and they're the only ones with the new video game, fist to face 2.1 a new battle" he said. "Oh cool! Im sure the guys would love that! I have to get it!" I said. "Yeah, you're not the only one who needs to get it. My son begged me all night to get it." He said. "Well good luck" i said. He would need it, because i could cheat and stretch my way across the store, and in front of the crowd. But while im waiting, i better find the others, especially garmadon, because anyone could get the wrong idea. I stretched my head over the crowd, i thought i caught a glimpse nya, but i had to stretch my head down because i didnt want anyone to see my neck stretched out at an impossible length, and think i was some.. Witch. Thing.. I made my way over to where i saw Nya. "Hey web! Did you hear what this crowd was for?" She yelled over the crowd. "Hey Nya! And yeah, i plan on getting it too!" I yelled. We pushed our way through so we could stand by eachother. "Wow, lots of people" she said. "Yeah" i replied. "THE DOORS ARE OPEN!" A voice boomed over the intercom. "Lets go!" I said, grabbing Nya's arm, and stretching over to the front of the line. We stretched over the crowd, and over aisle ways, until we found the video game department. We were the first ones there. "There it is!" Nya said pointing to the game. "Grab it!" I ordered, she sprinted over and grabbed it. Half of the crowd was still storming in through the doors. We stretched back over and bought the game. "Well that was fun" i said. "Yeah, now lets find lloyd and garmadon before they get in trouble" she said.

Lloyds POV

The intercom blasted out the signal that it was time to enter. I ran in through the doors, almost trampled by the crowd. I ran through aisle ways, in search of presents. I went to the food aisle, and found some tea stuff for sensei. Most people had gone towards the game section. There was no way i could get that game and come out alive with all those viscous shoppers. Seriously, they were worse than the snakes. I found some tea, in a box, that was decorated in Christmas designs. Sensei should like this, he didnt like anything other than tea. I found a new apron for Zane, his was getting worn out, and i didnt know what else to get a nindroid. For Cole i got a cake. I know its a cake, and not an actual thing he could use forever, but a cake addict like him would love it all the same. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, nothing was written on it, i planned on writing something myself on it. I checked out and walked outside the store, where i met up with Nya, and Web. "Hey guys" i said. "Sup lloyd" web said. "Hey" nya welcomed. "What did you guys get?" I asked. "Oh, just a little something called. FIST TO FACE 2.1 A NEW BATTLE!" She exclaimed. "Whooooa!" I gaped. "How!?" I asked in shock. "I stretched through the store, you know it was like eighth bucks!? Overpriced, but an awesome gift!" Web said. "Cheater" i joked. "Oh, but keep it a secret, its kinda a present for you and the other ninja" web said. "My mouth is sealed!" I said. "Uh, wheres your dad?" Nya asked. "I.. I dont know" i said realizing he was missing once again. "Lets go find him then" web said, we split up and searched.

Garmadons POV

While being pushed around the crowd, i ran into some old lady with a purse. "eeep! garmadon!" She yelled and started beating me with her granny purse. "No, no! Please stop!" I begged, she refused, but thankfully the intercom announced something and the lady left. Of coarse than i was trampled by a sea of people. When the crowd started dying down i got up and went into the store to find the others. I went through the aisle not knowing where to look. But then i saw dolls of cole. And then Kai. And then Jay and zane. They have their own dolls? Why? I wonder if they even know. I picked up the Jay doll and looked at it curiously. How were they popular enough to have their own dolls? "Garmadon?" I heard someone say. I looked around and no one was there. Who said that? "Up here silly" i looked up and Web was on top of the shelves. "What are you doing up there?" I asked. "I was stretching though the stores to find you" she said. "Oh okay.. Did you know they had these?" I asked holding up the Jay doll. "Is that Jay? In doll form? Thats awesome! I didnt know they had these!" She said laughing. She jumped down and grabbed a Zane doll from the shelf. "What can it do? Does it talk!" She asked. "I dunno" i said and started searching for a button. I squeezed its hand, and it spoke in a different language. "Yo soy un ninja!" It said. "What did it say?" I asked. She started laughing, and i did too. "It spoke spanish!" She said between laughs. "It said, im a ninja, but its still funny that it wasnt english!" She added while laughing. We pressed all the buttons, they all said the same thing and we were laughing so hard we were on the floor. It wasnt even that funny, but we were crying because we were laughing so hard. Lloyd and Nya soon arrived. "Whats going in?" Lloyd asked. Web held up a kai doll and pressed the button. "Yo soy un ninja!" It said in a deep voice. "Is.. Is that kai?" Lloyd asked snickering. "Yeah!" Web said bursting with laughter. Nya grabbed a kai doll, and lloyd had a cole. We all laughed, until we our sides hurt, and we couldnt laugh anymore. We all stood up holding our sides. "Okay.. Okay whoo, that was awesome. Okay bro, we have to give those to the guys for Christmas!" Web said. "Definitely" lloyd agreed. "We should make them from garmadon because he found them" web said. "Why not?" I asked rhetorically. "And im getting an extra Kai for Action." Web said and grabbed another Kai doll. We went to the counter where the lady ran away when seeing my face. Seriously, whats wrong with these people? Web rolled her eyes and threw some money on the counter and we left. All the way back we played with the dolls, and laughed. "So how come they have their own dolls?" I asked. "Well, its because they're the ninja, and they're popular and save people on a daily basis" nya said. "I wish i had a spanish doll.." Lloyd said and we laughed. We got to the bounty, where dinner was ready. Before we went to the dining room, we went to web, nya, and actions room. "Here, i'll take that stuff" web said. We handed her the stuff and she hid it under Nya's bed, except lloyds cake. "I'll put the cake in my mini fridge!" Web said. "You have a mini fridge?" Nya asked. "Yea.. Its right here, how did you not know? She said pulling a mini fridge out from underneath the bed. "What else is under there?!" Nya asked. "Oh nutin much" web said. "Does action know?" Nya asked. "Hehe nope!" Web answered. Web and nya took off their coats and placed them on hooks. I took off the sweat shirt web gave me and handed it to her. "You can keep it" she said pushing it back into my hands. "In fact if you want, i'll give it extra sleeves" she offered. "That'd be nice" i said taking the offer. She grabbed it and placed it on a hook. "I'll work on it after dinner" she said. "Lemme put my coat away" lloyd said racing to his room. We walked out into the hall and over to his room where he walked out. "Great, lets go, im starving!" Nya said. We walked into the dining room. "There you guys are! You know we've been waiting for like an hour!?" Kai exclaimed with anger. I refused to even look at him. "Its only been fifteen minutes kai" action corrected him. "Whatever, im hungry, now lets eat!" He said. I sat down in the seat way on the other side of the table, lloyd sat next to me. "We're having some ham! I hope you all like ham!" Jay said. I guess it was his turn to cook. "Any memory progression?" Cole asked just like Jay had the night before. "Nope" i said. I swear i saw Jay stick his tongue out at Cole and Kai. But i minded my own business and ate anyways. We finished our food with very little conversation. Web whispered something to Nya, and they both giggled a little. "Pass it on to lloyd" web said. Nya walked over and whispered something to Lloyd, who in returned covered his mouth and laughed. "Pass it on to garmadon" nya said. Lloyd leaned over and whispered. "Yo soy un ninja!" In my ear. I held in my laughter and snickered a little. It was like our own inside joke. "May i ask what is so funny brother?" Wu asked. I looked at Nya who shrugged, and then lloyd who also shrugged, i looked at web, who whispered. "Say it!" Really excitedly. Well, here we go. "Yo soy un ninja!" I said, and lloyd, nya, web and i bursted out laughing. "It never gets old!" Web said. "I dont get it.." Jay said. "Its like an inside joke, you're not suppose to get it!" Web explained. Wu smiled and shook his head. Zane and cole looked at each other and shrugged. Action rolled her eyes and smiled. I didnt see what kai's reaction was, but im sure he was annoyed. We put our dishes in the sink, Zane offered to clean up. This time i made sure to stay out of kai's way. "Come on Garmy!" Web said. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To make more sleeves on the hoodie, lets go!" She said dragging me by the arm out the door. When we got back to her room she grabbed the hoodie, and threw it into my hands. "Go ahead and put it back on" she said. I took off my helmet this time and slipped it over my head. "Okay, where are your other arms at?" She asked. "Right here" i said poking at the inside of the hoodie with my extra arms. She grabbed some scissors and made holes where my hands were. I poked my arms through both holes. "Wide enough?" She asked. "Perfect" i said. She went under the bed where she just so happened to have a sheet of fabric stuff similar to the hoodie. "How much stuff do you have under there?" I asked as she measured my arms. "Lots and lots of random crap, that i cant keep track of" she said. "Its not even your bed" i said. She was quiet for a moment. "...meh" she said. She started cutting out new sleeves, so i took this time to learn a few more things about myself. "So why exactly do i have four arms?" I asked. "So you could handle all four weapons of spinjitzu" she said. "And what are those?" I asked. "A long time ago your father created ninjago using the scythe of quakes, shurikens of ice, nun chucks of lightning, and sword of fire, you turned evil and wanted them for yourself and eventually got banished to the underworld!" She explained. "What about the helmet?" I asked. "Oh, well when you went to the underworld, you battled Samukai, former king of the underworld, and you won, so you got the helmet, and became ruler of the underworld, but eventually you betrayed samukai and in a way you killed him, and his entire being was ripped to bits and turned into a portal, which you went through and left to another place, which is where you got four arms." She explained. "I.. Killed someone?" I asked frightened by the thought. "Not directly, and it was kinda his fault he died, he did betray you first. AND he should have known better than to have all four weapons at once" she explained. She started sewing on one of the sleeves. "How did i become evil?" I asked. "Oh well when you and wu were boys, you hit his katana over the side of the monastery, you told him to go get it knowing that your dad would be mad, but wu was afraid, so you went instead. When you reached for the katana the mini version of the great devourer bit you, and his poison went through your veins, and you turned evil, and the end." She said. "So if i have evil running in my veins, why dont i feel evil?" I asked. "Probably because with out the actual memory, the evil cant work properly. Once you remember that day, the evil will probably kick start and you'll be evil again" she explained. "Well then i hope i never remember it!" I said. "Im not a doctor so that may or may not be the case, it just makes sense to me" she said, already finishing one arm. "Frantically shake your arm around so i can make sure its all together and theres no loose strings" she said. I shook my arm up and down for a few seconds and stopped. "Okay its fine" she said. I lowered that arm and lifted the other arm so she could add that sleeve. "You seem to know alot about me" i said."well duh, you're the only thing slash person i obsess over all day everyday" she said. "Obsess?" I wondered. "Well, you're on a tv show, and i dont want to have to explain it all after i already have, but you're absolutely one hundred and two percent amazing and stuff, and you're my favorite character out of any character ever! And this is probably confusing to you.. Oh well" she said. "You're right, it was confusing" i said. "Ah my finger!" She said. "What happened?" I asked looking over. "I poked my finger, and oh look.. Blood. 'Yay'" she said with sarcasm at the end, but she continued sewing anyways. "I wonder if we can bring back any other memories.." She wondered changing the topic. "As long as its not me turning evil, im fine" i said. She giggled a little. "Whats so funny?" I asked. "Just you, you're so adorable when you're not being evil" she said. Adorable? "What do you mean, 'adorable'?" I asked. "I mean, you're not completely obsessed with recreating ninjago, and you're like a puppy! So innocent and sweet!" She said. "Really? I, look like a puppy? A cute little puppy?" I questioned. "With cute floppy ears and a cute wet nose!" She said. "Well then, you. My friend, are crazy" i stated. "All day and all night!" She exclaimed. Nya walked into the room. "What are you guys doing?" She asked. "Customization to the hoodie!" Web said. "And talking about puppies" i added. "Never thought i would see lord garmadon talking about puppies" nya said. Web laughed a little. "So what are you doing?" Web asked Nya. "Well i was going to go to bed, its getting late after all" she said. Web pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Guess it is, well... I just finished, go ahead and shake it like a milk shake garmadon!" She ordered. I shook the new sleeve up and down. "Perfect" she said, and started pushing stuff back under the bed. Nya rolled her eyes. "Okay, after Christmas, we're cleaning out under there" nya said. "Fine" web agreed. I left my new hoodie on, it was warm, and comfortable. "If its late, then im going to bed." I said. "Okay, nighty night, dont let the devourer bite!... Poor choose of words, i say that on the internet all the time though" she said. "I dont understand it anyways, so.. Goodnight." I said, and left the room. I planned on sleeping on the couch in the game room like last night, but before i walked in, i noticed kai playing that video game i played earlier. I hid outside the door. "Ugh! How do you get that many points!?" He yelled at himself. Was he really still upset over a dumb game? "Im done! Im going to bed!" He said giving up. Wait a second.. That means hes coming out here! Uh, what do i do!? Okay, pretend i was just walking down the hall. Okay okay, here he comes. I started to act like i didnt hear anything at all, and he walked out. He looked at me, mumbled something, clenched his fists and walked away. Well that went better than expected. I walked into the room, where he left the game on. I got an idea to make him, less, angry at me. I grabbed a controller, and started the game, but this time i played as kai. After about an hour, i beat my old score, and typed in kai's name. I hope that makes up for it. I saved, turned off the system and tv, and sat on the couch. I fell asleep in my hoodie, and slept peacefully in its warmth.

* * *

**Action: I think most of this was written by Web.**

**Web: Yep! Tell us what you think by-**

**Action: Reviewing!**

**Web: Hey!**

**Action: Pay back! Be sure to check out JaceTheAceOfChaos's new ToD! Jace's crazy ToD show! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Action: We need to get to Christmas! I want my present!**

**Web: I'm happy with my Garmy.**

**Action: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

~December 22nd three full days until Christmas Kai's POV~

I woke up earlier than everybody else. I dont know what garmadon was doing last night, and i dont trust him. And i dont want to lose this bet, i am NOT being his little elf. If im going to cheat, then i need to do it before anyone else wakes up. I quietly tip-toed to the training area, and opened the weaponry closet. I grabbed a metal stick. Well this wont be enough. I grabbed a hammer. Perfect. I crept through the halls, without a single noise, and into the game room where i saw him last. He was sleeping soundly on the couch. How upset he would be if someone were to ruin his slumber.. Am i going to far...? Naaah. I stood over the sleepy garmadon, hammer behind my back. When people get hit in the face on tv, they get their memory back, who says he wont either? I rose the hammer up high in the air. "Please work!" I said. But then garmadon woke up, at first he was fine, but then he saw the hammer, and his eyes grew wide. "AAAH!" He yelled, and fell off the couch as i threw the hammer to where his head was. "No stop moving! I have to get your memory back!" I yelled. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. "No stop! Let me just hit you in the face a few times!" I yelled out starting to chase him. Soon we woke the others. Uh oh, i have to hide the evidence! I caught up to garmadon and threw the hammer into his hand. Ha! They'll never think it was me. I ran into the game room, right before the others came into the hall.

Garmadons POV

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? I wake up and the guy is trying to murder me! He threw the hammer into my hands and ran away, then the others came running up. "What is going on?" My brother asked. "Whats with all the noise?" Asked Jay. "And where is Kai?" Action asked. I calmed myself down so i could explain. "I was sleeping, then i woke up, the guy is trying to murder me!" I said almost yelling. "Ugh! Kai!" Nya said. "Which way did he go?" Action asked. I pointed towards the game room. "Lets go Action" nya said, and they went in the direction kai went in. My brother shook his head. "Although im sure they have it covered" he said motioning towards nya and action. "But i'll still have to talk to him. I apologize for his misbehavior" my brother said. "Its fine.." I said partially lying. It wasnt all fine, i mean, he almost killed me for crying out loud! Lloyd and Web walked over. "Lets go do something until we can forget about" web said. Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Okay" i sighed. "And Action and Nya will yell at kai and punish him." Lloyd said "somebody is getting coal for Christmas!" Web said. "Well lets go outside and play in the snow!" Lloyd said excitedly. We ran out into the snow, the other ninja came too. We laughed and threw snow balls, built some snow men, you name it. Any childish thing you can do in snow, we did. We enjoyed most of the outside.

Actions POV

Alright, Kai's gone to far this time! I said I was gonna treat him like a monster if he continued and I meant it! Me and Nya stormed off to Kai's room and found him reading a book. The stupid thing was it wasn't even a book you would read! It was a cook book that was written in Spanish! Does Kai even know how to speak Spanish?

"Kai!" I said angrily. He looked up from his book and gave a fake smile.

"H-hey guys. What's up?" He said, trying and failing to act natural. I walked over to him and slapped him again. Now that mark was bigger and redder.

"WHAT THE CRAG WERE YOU THINKING?!" I shouted. He started fidgeting nervously.

"What do you mean? I've been in here reading this awesome book?" He said. I crossed my arms.

"You're reading a Spanish cook book? Can you even read Spanish?" I said.

"Um..."

"Exactly what I thought. How the crag could you almost kill Garmadon with a hammer?!" I said.

"I-I didn't," he stuttered. Nya stepped up.

"Yes you did! Garmadon would never do something like that to himself! Tell the truth Kai!" She said firmly. Kai sighed and put the book down.

"Alright alright! I did it, but only to get his memory back so he can leave!" Kai said. I went to slap him again, but he grabbed my arm. "Will you stop slapping me?!"

"No! I said if you kept acting like a monster then you'd get treated like one! You think I was lying about that?!" I said and yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"Why can't you just except that Garmadon's changed Kai?" Nya asked.

"You all might have forgotten what he did, but I haven't. I'm not gonna be fooled like everyone else!" Kai said. I slapped him.

"You're the one that's a fool! You're so caught up in your own selfish game of revenge that you can't see the change that's happening in Garmadon! Revenge isn't everything you know!" I yelled.

"Well he didn't make your life a living fire pit!" Kai yelled back.

"That's it! After dinner you are sleeping outside on the deck!" I said. Kai gave me a defiant look.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted.

"No, but Sensei can and I can give him a much worse punishment than that," I replied.

"You know what? I don't bed to take this!" Kai said and stormed out of the room. This whole time Nya had been watching with interest.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" She asked.

"He almost killed Garmadon. I'd say he deserved it!" I replied.

'And so do I!' Tyron said. Then we (me and Tyron) walked out of the room. When we reached the game room I saw that Sensei had put up a Christmas tree with a star that had the ninjas colors on the points. It was pretty. I hope this Christmas is extra special.

Garmadons POV

At the end of the day we all walked inside, laughing, but freezing. I felt accepted. Welcomed. The others left to their rooms to change and i went into the game room, where Wu was setting up the Christmas tree. "Hello brother, i thought i would be festive and put up a tree. I just finished with the lights and the ornaments. But.. Would you like to on the star?" He asked. "I would be honored" i agreed. He pulled a shiny gold star out of a box. On each point was a small gem. Red, blue, black, white, and green on top. I grabbed the star in my hands carefully. "Its old. Be careful" Wu warned me. He then motioned me towards the tree. I gladly reached to the top and placed the star securely on top. I moved my hands and stepped back a little to admire the tree. I smiled at the lights and colors all around the tree. I heard footsteps and turned around. Everyone stood there and smiled at the tree. Web and Lloyd walked over and stood by my side. Web put a hand on my back and smiled at me, Lloyd hugged me really quick then just had his hand on my back like Web. "Its very pretty sensei" Action said behind me. He nodded at her. "Shall we get some dinner?" Jay asked. "Who's night is it?" Kai asked. "Mine!" Cole said. "Uuugh" all three of them groaned in unison. "Does anyone else want to volunteer..? ... Any one?" Jay asked. I decided, this will be a good chance for me to do something nice. "I will" i volunteered. Jay shrugged. "Im okay with that" he said. He left the room and the other ninja, Nya, and Action, followed. Lloyd smiled at me before he left. "I might need help.. I dont know what to make, or how to cook.." I admitted. "I'll help. We'll have spaghetti and meatballs!" Web said. "Okay, sounds easy enough" i said, and We left to the kitchen. Web grabbed a pot, filled it with water, and set it on the stove, which she turned on. "Just let it start to boil, then put the noodles in, when they're nice and floppy, test them to make sure they're all good. You can take one and throw it to the wall, if it sticks, they're done, got it?" She instructed. "Yea.. What about meatballs?" I asked. "There are frozen pre-cooked meatballs packaged up in the freezer behind the Christmas ham, just be careful to not mess up the ham" she said. I nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to stay and help, or are you good?" She asked. "Im good" i informed her. "Alright, let me know if you need any help" she said, and with that she left. I decided to get the meatballs right away. The freezer was a side door on the refrigerator. So there were five shelves, the middle one had the ham. I grabbed it, it was really heavy, and set it on the counter. Then i grabbed the meatballs, and opened the package. I closed the freezer, forgetting the ham, and put the meatballs in the microwave to thaw out and set it for 5 minutes. Then i heard water splash on the floor. I turned around and saw the water boiling over the side, and making a huge puddle on the floor. I frantically ran over and lifted the pot, i went to turn around and set it on the counter so it would cool down a little, but i slipped in the puddle. The pot of scolding hot water flew into the air, as i caught myself on the sink. The water splashed everywhere, then it knocked the ham onto the floor with a thud. I quickly picked up the ham and ran towards the freezer before anyone came to see the mess, but once again i slipped in the mess. The ham flew out of my hands, and smashed through the window and outside. This cant be good.. I fell down, face first into the steaming water on the ground. Quickly, i stood up and wiped my face with a towel, and then threw more towels on the ground to wipe up. I picked up the pot, filled it with more water, and set it on the stove again. I dried up the floor, and threw the towels into the sink to hide some evidence. Then Web ran in looking worried. "What was that!?" She asked. I cant tell her i just lost a ham! She just told me not to ruin it! "Uh.." I started. The microwave beeped saying that the meatballs were done. "Meatballs..?" I said pathetically. "But the crash, and the thud, and.." She started. "Must've been your imagination" i lied. "O-okay.." She said. She opened the microwave and grabbed the meatballs, set them on the counter, and ate one. Then she grabbed the noodles, and poured them in the water. "Sauce is that cupboard" she said pointing to the cupboard. "Right. Thanks" i said. She nodded, with her mouth full of meat ball, and left. That was close.. But i just ruined the Christmas dinner.. Im in so much trouble. I finished dinner quickly, thankfully without any more mistakes. I sat the pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table. Before i let anyone know it was done, i have to fix the window.. Hm.. I walked over, closed the curtains, and decided it was good enough. As if on cue, everyone walked into the room, ready to eat.

"Good job with dinner!" Action complimented. "Thanks" i said. I tried not to show how nervous i was about the ham. And it worked. Only Web saw it, and she didnt ask about it.

Zanes POV

After dinner, Jay motioned for me, Cole, and Kai to follow him. We walked into our bedroom, Lloyd was not there, and Jay sat in his bed. "Well guys looks like i've won" he said. "What do you mean?" Cole asked. I picked up on what Jay meant. "He means, Kai broke the only rule" i said. "What are you talking about!?" Kai asked as if he really didnt know. "Remember, the one rule was that you were not allowed to tamper with his memory, and Kai almost killed him in the process of doing so. So kai and Cole, you lose" i explained. "Thanks alot Kai!" Cole scolded. "Oh but Cole, you dont have to get dressed up, i could only find one elf costume" jay added. Cole did a mini fist pumped. "Why do i have to dress up!?" Kai asked. "Because you're the one who messed up" jay told him. If it were physically possible, Kai's ears would have steam shooting out of them. He opened the door to the room, where Lloyd was just about to walk in, and left. Lloyd looked really confused. "Anger issues.." Cole said.

Kai's POV

I stormed out of the room. I really really just want to kick Garmadon out right now. Im so sick of him! I passed him in the hallway, he moved to the side, but i still ran into him practically knocking him over. I need to go outside. I need some fresh air. I walked out onto the deck and inhaled the fresh air. It was cold, and i hated it, but it relaxed me a bit. I just needed to get away.

Garmadons POV

I propped myself back up after Kai ran me over. This was ridiculous. I was heading to my brothers room. I wasnt sure why, i just felt like saying hi. I knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. I opened the door and he sat on the floor drinking tea. "Ah good evening brother" he welcomed. "Hello Wu" i said casually. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Not at all" i said. It was a lie, but i hadnt come to talk about that. "I wanted to.. Spend time together" i chose my words. "I see.. What did you have in mind?" He asked. "Well uh.. What are you doing now?" I asked. "Drinking tea and meditating" he replied. "Then may i join you?" I asked. His face lit up a bit. "It would be be my pleasure" he said. I sat down next to him in position. "I have missed our quality time together" Wu said closing his eyes to meditate. I closed my eyes not knowing how to respond. Nothing really happened, but i enjoyed the time none the less.

* * *

**Action: Kai! You need to calm down!**

**Kai: No! I'm not gonna back away. **

**Web: Just a warning, if you hurt my Garmy I will gut you like a panda bear!**

**Kai: Well I- Wait, don't you mean fish?**

**Web: Whatever! Just don't hurt him or else!**

**Action: R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Action: Hello and welcome back!**

**Web: Yes we're still doing this.**

**Action: And we are going to keep doing this until we reach Christmas!**

**Web: And then we'll get back to Wish for their world.**

**Action: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

~December 23rd. Two full days until Christmas~

Lloyd's POV

i figured that it was time i spent more time with my dad. I woke up before the others, and went to the game room where he had been sleeping. He wasnt in there, so i went to see if he was in the kitchen. As i walked through the halls, i heard snoring from sensei's room that sounded a heck of a lot like my dad. I know im not suppose to go in without permission, but i opened the door, and saw them both sleeping on the floor. I walked to my dad where he snored. I shook his shoulder a few times, but he didnt respond to that. Then i pulled on his feet, dragging him a few inches to see if THAT would wake him up. I sighed when he only turned to his side in his sleep. "Daaaaaad" i moaned. "DAAAD!" I said again. He sat up looking for the noise, some how sensei was still sleeping. "Oh.. Lloyd, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I wanted to spend the day together.. Before something happens and you remember everything again" i said to him. "Of coarse Lloyd. I'll be out in a minute, just.. Meet me in the dining area" he said. I smiled happily, and left him to do what ever. I went to the kitchen and opened the freezer to grab some frozen waffles, which we had so that Action and Web would never wake us up for waffles like when we met. I noticed something however when i opened the door. There was a huge vacant shelf where the ham should be. Maybe Zane did something with it. I ignored it and carried on, grabbing the waffles, and then placing them in the toaster. I waited a while, and then they popped out. I grabbed a plate, then picked up the waffles with my hands. "Ah ah hot hot!" I said to myself as i placed them on the plate. I placed two more waffles in the toaster for my dad. Then i grabbed the syrup, and whip cream, and drenched my waffles in the sugary syrup. Then i covered it in whip cream. I sat down at the table when my dad walked in. His waffles popped up, and we both jumped in alarm. "Only a toaster, can scare the crap out of anyone, just by making food" i said. He chuckled and walked to the table. "Those ones are for you" i said. He looked at the waffles in the toaster and walked towards them. He grabbed a plate and put them on the plate. Then he shook his hand around like it was on fire. "Hot?" I questioned. "Very" he said finishing up and sitting down. I slid the syrup bottle towards him, he caught it then looked at my waffles. "Are you sure you dont have enough syrup?" He asked sarcastically. "Oh you're right. Im going to need a lot more" i said reaching for the bottle. He pulled it out of my reach, "i remember now how much you like sugar, and candy. I also remember that it takes a long time to get the sugar out of your system and calm you down. So no more" he said. "But daaaad" i complained. Wait a second.. "Did you just say that you JUST remembered that part?" I asked. "Mhm, why?" He asked. "Nothing. Just glad you're regaining some of memory back"i said. We finished up our waffles but stayed at the table. Then my dad spoke, "What did you have planned for the day?" "Maybe.. Hm.. I dont know.. We could decorate the entire place!" I offered. We havent had much time for any decorating all month, so my dad and i could do that. "Sounds good to me, show me the tinsel" he said. I got up and lead him into a closet, jam packed with Christmas stuff. "Be careful. There is so much, it could fall at any moment" i said. He then carefully grabbed some garland. Nothing fell over, so i reached in, and grabbed some lights. We smiled at each other, and then went down the halls, hanging up the lights, garland, tinsel, wreathes, and everything in between.

Web's POV

I was dreaming, of coarse, and decided this will be a good time to go to Kai's dream. "Yo kevin!" I hollered. "Yes?" A calm voice asked. "Is Kai dreaming?" I questioned. "Indeed he is. Would you like to go in?" He asked, opening a portal. "Thats exactly what i want. Thanks kevin!" I thanked him, and jumped through the portal. I was in some volcanic place.. Oh wait, the fire temple! It was a little distorted from the dreams influences, but thats okay. I was behind a rock, and before i moved from my spot, i asked kevin something. "Whats the details of this dream kevin?" "Kai, is trying to release his anger, his mind is creating new Garmadon's left and right, and he's destroying them in any way he can. Do not fret about the Garmadon's though. They're merely a figure of his imagination. Try not to get in his way either, he's insanely peeved off" kevin informed. "Thanks man" i said. I got up from behind the rock, and saw Kai. Beating the crap out of a Garmadon. I held back the urge to kick kai's face into the ground, because i know thats not the real Garmadon. "Hey Kai, dont you think this is a little harsh?" I asked. "Who cares! He's caused me to lose all my friends now! Not even Action likes me!" He exclamied. "Action loves you more than anything, the ninja love you, I love you, sensei loves you, Nya loves you, and Garmadon is trying to make friends with you!" I told him. "Dont lie" he said. "Lie? Im not lying! Back me up on this Kevin!" I yelled. Kai stopped beating up the Garmadon and turned to give me a confused look. "Uh..KEVIN!" I yelled. "Shes not lying. They all love you. They're just trying to stop your rage before it becomes to out of control. You realize that you tried to kill someone? Evil, or not, you tried to kill someone. Are you really going to let the past ruin this? At least be nice until he's evil again. It will save you from a lot of trouble" kevin said. "Who just said that?" Kai asked. "Kevin. Remember him? But think about what he said, okay?" i told him. "Fine" he said grumpily. "Hey Web. The dream is becoming unstable. He's waking up, time to go" kevin said. A portal opened and i walked towards it. "See you later kai" i said and jumped through. Back in my own dream, kevin had a few things to say. "He really is thinking about it. He will not be nice to Garmadon however, but he will most likely stay his distance, but if Garmadon does happen to anger him, garmadon is dead meat" kevin said. "Alright, thanks kevin! Im ready to wake up now!" I said. "I'll talk to you later Web" he said.

Garmadon's POV

As Lloyd and I filled the halls with Christmas decor, the others woke up. I watched as Zane walked into the hall, then Jay, then Cole, and then Kai. I moved out of the way so they could pass. "Looks nice guys" Cole complimented. "We're getting breakfast, you guys coming?" Jay asked. "We already ate" Lloyd said. "Okay, see you guys afterwards" Jay said as they walked down the hall. Kai glared and continued on. Then Nya, Web, and Action walked out from their room. "Hey Garmadon! Just a warning, stay far far far away from Kai" Web said. "I've already been doing that" i told her. "Well do it more" she ordered. "Well there are waffles in the kitchen guys. We already ate." Lloyd said. "Sounds good to me! Lets go guys!" Action said cheerfully. "Okay" Nya said, and they walked off, except Web. "Garmadon, Kai is seriously going to murder you if you dont stay out of his way. I dont want you dead, i would do anything to make sure you dont get hurt, but kai is not a happy camper." She cautioned me. "Okay, i got it" i told her. "Good. See you after breakfast or something" she said, and she left. "Wanna go decorate the deck?" Lloyd asked. "Yea sure" i said. We walked out onto the deck with a few boxes of lights. "We need to shovel this stuff off.. But we dont have a shovel, and there is 4 feet of snow on deck!" Lloyd said. "Guess we'll use out hands" i said. "Maybe we can make giant snowballs, as if we were making a snowman, and then we'll just push them over the side!" Lloyd suggested. "Sounds good, lets do it" i said. We started making little snow balls, and rolled them around the deck picking up snow. "Fun, huh dad?" Lloyd said pushing his snowball around. "Yep." I responded. After twenty minutes or so, my snowball was taller than me, and my arms were getting really tired. I could barely push it. When i got it to the side, i pushed it over board, panting from the work. Lloyd pushed his over too, and panted. "My.. Arms hurt.." He said between breathes. "Yea.. Same here.." I told him. "Lets uh. Lets get the lights up" he said, catching his breathe. I nodded in agreement and we went to the boxes. We strung the lights up high and enjoyed every minute together.

Kai's POV

After we ate i placed the waffles back into the freezer. "Hey guys.. Wheres the ham?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Jay questioned. "I mean, the ham isnt here!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure you're just not looking hard enough?" Cole asked. "Its a giant ham in a little freezer. I think i would see it" i said annoyed. They all walked over to see. "It is gone" jay said. "Thanks captain obvious" Action said. "I think i may know where it is. Check the window" Zane said. I walked to the window and opened the curtain, and wind blew in. The window was completely shattered! "When did this happen!?" Nya asked. "No idea, but who ever did this is in so much trouble" Jay said somewhat jokingly. "Well who did do it?" Cole asked. Then Lloyd and Garmadon walked in and i looked away from them, crossing my arms.

Actions POV

Broken window, missining ham, cross Kai. Recipe for disaster.

"What are you guys doing?" Lloyd asked us.

"Looking at the broken window," I answered. Garmadon started looking around nervously.

"Window? What window? I don't know anything about a window...or a ham," Garmadon said quickly. Kai turned around and looked at Garmadon.

"We didn't say anything about the ham," he pointed out.

"We'll I have to go...um...feed my hamster! Bye!" Garmadon said and ran out of the room. I managed to stop Kai before he could chase after him.

"Don't Kai. You'd kill him before he had a chance to explain," I told him and then turned to Lloyd. "Go talk to your dad to find out what happened." Lloyd nodded and walked away. I let go of Kai.

"For the record I wasn't going to kill him," he told me.

"Uh-huh, and I'm the tooth fairy, yeah right. You would have killed him on purpose and/or accident and you know it!" I told him. He crossed his arms and grumbled a little. I rolled my eyes at him. Cole suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Hey Kai!" He practically sung.

"What?!" Kai said with an annoyed tone.

"You know what time it is?" Jay joined in.

"No and I don't care," Kai grumbled.

"It's time for your fitting," Cole said.

"His what?" Web joined the conversation.

"Oh you'll find out, now let's go Kai," Jay said.

"What's going on?" I asked. This was a little confusing.

"I just said you'll fund out! now come on Kai," Jay said and he and Cole started dragging Kai out of the room. "Come on Zane!" I looked at Kai as he was dragged out and then Zane, but he just walked out the door.

"Okay now I'm really curious," I said.

'Me too' Tyron agreed.

Lloyds POV

i wandered down the halls to find my dad. I first checked the game room, then the bedroom, then the control room and then sensei's room. But I couldnt find him. I walked out onto the deck where he was standing, overlooking the snow.

"Dad?" I asked. He turned around quickly.

"Lloyd, I.." He started

"Its fine. What did you do?" I asked.

"Um.. I... Lost the ham.." He admitted. I waited for an explanation.

"It was an accident.. Honest! I slipped, the ham fell out of my hands and it smashed through the window.. Im sorry.." He said.

"Its okay dad, we can find another food.. Maybe not ham, not this late into the season, but we will find food" i said.

"just.. dont let them know it was me" he added.

"i think its too late for that.." i told him. he looked down to his feet with guilt.

"im sorry.." he said.

"Dad, its just a ham. but dont say sorry to me, say sorry to everyone" i responded. he looked up and motioned him inside. we walked inside to the kitchen where everyone was a minute ago. but now the other ninja are missing.

"where'd everyone go?" i asked.

"something about Kai's fitting.. i dunno" Web replied.

"well.. i guess you can still say it dad.." i said. he took a small breathe.

"im sorry.. for ruining the food.. and window.." he apologized.

"hey dont worry about it" Action said.

"yea its fine" Nya added.

"Garmadon i would never ever get mad at you." Web said. dad smiled with relief.

"so what are the others doing exactly?" i asked. they all shrugged.

Cole's POV

We all sat down in our room. Me, jay, Zane and kai.

"Put it on kai!" Jay pleaded. Kai shook his head.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Jay begged.

"I dont want to!" Kai exclaimed.

"But we need to, to make sure it fits! If you're going to be embarrassed, at least be comfortable while you do it" jay said to kai.

"Why cant cole do it too!?" Kai asked.

"I told you, i couldnt find another elf costume" "and im not the one who tried to kill him!" I added to Jays words. Kai pouted and grabbed the suit, then spinjitzued into it. Jay and I held in our laughter.

"I think it looks nice Kai" zane said.

"What ever.." Kai grumbled.

"Nice pointy hat.. Pffft.." I commented.

"And little pointy ears *snicker* and pointy shoes!" Jay added. Kai spinjitzued back in to his regular attire. Jay and I let out a few more snickers

"you done yet?" Kai asked.

"Just a moment" i said. Jay and I laughed a little more before stopping.

"Now we're good" jay said. Kai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Oh and kai? I couldnt find a santa suit with four arms.." Jay said rather quietly.

"Well.. At least im not garmadon's elf" kai commented.

"But you're still an elf" i stated. he rolled his eyes in annoyance. I cant wait for him to wear that on Christmas day!

Actions POV

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Web.

"Well... We could find Sensei and tell him a punishment for Kai," she suggested. I smiled and an idea formed in my brain.

"I'm game!" I said and we went to go find Sensei, who just happened to be in the game room. Why he was there I have no idea, but it was way less awkward than going into his room for some reason. "Hey Sensei!"

"Hello Action, Web, and Nya. Brother is there any memory progress?" Sensei inquired. Garmadon shook his head to say no.

"Anyway, Sensei what should Kai's punishment for almost killing Garmadon be?" Web plunge right into the topic. Well she seems eager.

"I am not sure. I haven't come up with a suitable punishment yet," Sensei told us.

"Well if you want, we can handle it," I offered. Sensei thought about it a moment and then nodded in approval. I smiled at him. "Thanks Sensei!" We ran out of the room, Web dragging Garmadon. Then we made it to Nya's room, shut the door, and locked it. Why is Nya hardly ever in here? Aw well, I won't question it.

'You just did' Tyron and Melanie said, making me jump and turn around.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, ignoring the looks I got from Garmadon and Lloyd. Wait Lloyd?! When did he get here?

'He's been here the whole time' Tyron told me.

"We'll excuse me for not noticing" I said to him. Tyron and Melanie rolled their eyes.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Garmadon asked. Oh crud! Wait I'll use the excuse I use every time!

"My imaginary friends!" I said with a smile and winked At Web. She got the message. I once again ignored their looks and continued with the first topic. "Alright guys I've got the perfect plan to punish Kai!"

"What is it?" Lloyd asked impaitently. I told them and they all had smiles on their faces. Except for Garmadon. He seemed nervous.

"You dont have to do it if you dont want to, Garmy," Web told him. "But It'll be fun!" Lloyd said.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I'll just avoid Kai like I have been," he said.

"Mkay!" I said. This'll be great! The rest of the day passed on pretty boringly, other than training a little. I actually found a dagger in the basement and decided to use that as a weapon. When it was lunch we had to avoid Coles cooking again.

"Alright! My turn to-"

"No! It's Kai's turn!" I cut him off quickly.

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure it's mi-"

"No it's not! It's Kai's!" Web cut him off again. Ka rushed to the kitchen before Cole could protest again. Cole pouted and we all high fived in victory. Lunch was pretty good, slightly burned but other than that, not bad.

"Good job on lunch Kai!" I complimented.

"Thanks!" He replied back. Finally it was night time and we convicted Cole it was Zane's night. We had spaghetti and it was the best spaghetti I ever had! After watching tv a while we all just went to bed, minus me, Lloyd, and Web. Tomorrow morning Kai's gonna wake up to a big surprise!

* * *

**Action: Hehe... I've got a plan!**

**Web: We know.**

**Action: Hope you liked it Folks!**

**Web: Review! **


End file.
